Hypnotic
by Briichigo
Summary: An intimate dance causes emotions to fly and feelings to be heard. Rated T for strong language and suggestive themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Her moves were hypnotic.

The way her hips swayed to and fro as the beat of the song blared through his ears. He just couldn't stop looking for the life of him, which was oh so totally uncool. He wanted to touch her, wrap his arms around her and press her flush against him just so he could _feel _the beat through her.

She was always so nervous about dancing; always asking him to lead whenever they would waltz around the Black Room or at one of Shibusen's fancy school dances. Seeing her dance got Soul thinking that maybe she _shouldn't _be so nervous and down on herself when dancing because she was doing an amazing job all on her own.

Though this was Maka Albarn that we're speaking of and she was pretty much amazing at everything she did which was pretty cool.

Getting to Maka wasn't all too hard, it was getting Maka to stay dancing that was the hard part; once his hands touched her hips, she froze and whirled around to meet his crimson gaze.

Maka gasped his name as Soul twirled her back around and pulled her toward him. She could feel the heat of his breath hit her left ear as he whispered, "Just relax Maka and dance."

She took a deep breath, "I can't dance, Soul."

"From what I was seeing just moments ago, you most certainly can. Now just relax and feel the beat."

Another deep breath and Maka finally relaxed. Closing her eyes, she began focusing on the current song.

Soul was pretty surprised when Maka's hips began moving without his help. Pulling her even closer to him, Soul released a guttural groan as he felt her move against him. She was just so intoxicating that he couldn't help it.

Maka fidgeted a bit, but Soul kept her in place. She was nervous and confused. _What was that?_

She was far from dumb though and she knew exactly what it was. Soul was groaning… Soul was groaning because of her. Just then an idea popped into her head.

Even though it seemed so out of character of her to do so, Maka pressed herself further against Soul, as close as she could get and began to rub her rump against his groin.

Another moan escaped his mouth.

A smirk appeared on her face.

She knew that she was treading on dangerous waters by doing this, but Maka was just following the beat of the song and listening to what her body was telling her to do.

Maka slowly slinked an arm up and around his neck as she lifted herself up a bit to rest her head on his shoulder. This position felt oddly comfortable as Soul's arms tightened around her waist.

This was beginning to be too much for Soul as his arousal for his meister increased tenfold. He knew he shouldn't do this and he knew that he should stop her before it was too late, but Soul couldn't bring himself to do so. Here was the girl of his dreams, dancing with him, rubbing _against _him and doing everything he only imagined she would, so why would he stop her?

Soul's hands began to do their own travelling, leaving her hips and heading south. He felt her thighs and upper legs and slowly ran his hands over her hips and waist and continued north. He ghosted over her breasts, which caused a gasp and moan to escape Maka, and twirled her around to face him.

His arms tightly wrapped themselves around her waist as she lowered his mouth so it was level with her ear, "We should stop."

Maka pulled back, sadness and want showing in her evergreen eyes, "Why should we?"

She knew that he didn't really mean it. For God's sake she could feel his emotions through their link! Soul realized this as he looked straight into her eyes.

"If we don't stop now, Maka, I-… we just have to stop okay?" Soul said as he began to walk away from her, though Maka was having none of that.

She followed him through the large crowd as Soul headed toward the balcony. _What the hell? Was I doing something wrong?_

Xxx xxX

He needed air and now. Soul didn't want to scare her away if they continued in their little dance. She probably no idea what she was doing to him. Her body felt to right against his, like a puzzle piece, and his mind began to travel to other things.

_Fuck…_

Soul ran his hand through his snow colored hair as he let out the breath that he was holding and rested his head against the cool ledge. He could hear the music still blare behind him as he tried to calm his frayed nerves.

"Soul?"

Just hearing her say his name made his nerves quiver with excitement. Soul turned to look at his meister as she walked toward him, her skirt swayed in the wind and she shivered slightly.

"Neh, Soul? Is everything okay?" Maka asked as she rested against the railing next to him. She looked up at him with her doe-like eyes that were full of worry.

"Yeah, Maka, I'm fine." Soul lied.

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Then why don't I believe you?"

He sighed as he removed himself from her. Why did she have to know him so fucking well?

"There's nothing wr-"

"Don't you dare say that there's nothing wrong Soul! I know you better than anyone and I can tell when you're not fine or well or whatever excuse you can come up with. It's not cool, Soul." She was aggravated now, her voice rising a bit.

Soul growled and turned to fully face Maka and stepped forward, "Do you really wanna know what's wrong, Maka? Do you?"

His voice was filled with frustration and slight anger, but this didn't scare Maka off. She only nodded and stood her ground.

"My problem is you, Maka," he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, "My problem is the fact that I have no idea how to act around you anymore! You drive me fucking crazy and all I want to do is just grab you and kiss you because I fucking love you too much, but I won't because I don't want to ruin what we ha-"

Small, feminine lips interrupted his speech as Maka kissed him. It was a small peck, but it was enough to convey all the emotions that she was feeling at the moment; understanding, want, lust, love… all of them there in that simple, three second kiss.

"Maka…" Soul breathed as he watched the girl before him open her eyes.

"You'd never ruin what we have, Soul. No matter what you do, I'll always want to be by your side and be your partner. Knowing that you love me too just adds to what we already have."

A bright smile made its way onto Maka's face as Soul stared dumbfounded at her. She looked so beautiful under the moon's light that he couldn't hold back any longer and kissed her once again, taking Maka by surprise.

He pulled back slightly, "Good, because I'd have no idea what to do if you ever left me."

Xxx xxX

A/N: This literally came to me at one in the morning and I wrote most of it before my computer died on me. I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
